V2.13
After a mighty delay, the 2.13 patch is finally being released through the App Store. We’re proud of our work on this one, both in the balance tweaks, bug fixes, and (of course) Colchester, the Lawful Mouse. The patch will be distributed throughout App Store servers over the next 24 hours. In the meantime, digest these here patch notes to give yourself a rootin tootin’ advantage down there on the Vale. Colchester Wanted * Passive: Every 5 seconds, when Colchester strikes his next enemy they will become Wanted! Targets marked with Wanted! take 10% additional damage from all physical sources for 5 seconds and award 20% additional gold on death. Fast Fingers * Colchester’s next basic attack does increased damage. For every two seconds that Colchester is not hit, the cooldown is reduced by an additional second. * Mana: 35/45/55/65/75 * Damage: Auto-Attack damage + (5%/10%/15%/20%/25%) * Cooldown: 14/13/12/11/10 Lawful Pursuit * Passive: Colchester gains 1% percent movement speed and attack speed per second when not taking damage. Disabled when ability is on cooldown. (Max 10 stacks) * Active: Colchester gains increased movement speed and attack speed for a short duration. * Mana: 80 * Passive Move Speed: 1% per second up to 10 stacks * Active Move Speed: 15% * Attack Speed: 10%/15%/20%/25%/30% * Duration: 4/5/6/7/8 * Cooldown: 22/21/20/19/18 Displacing Shot * Colchester fires a single bullet toward target location that pushes away enemies along its path, then detonates. * Mana: 50/70/90/110/130 * Damage: 60/80/100/120/140 (+50% AD) * Cooldown: 10/9/8/7/6 Prohibitor * Colchester fires a bullet that knocks back the first contestant hit a short distance and slows their movement for a short period. Ignores tributes and creeps. * Mana: 80/100/120 * Damage: 60/85/110 (+75% AD) * Cooldown: 60/50/40 Arame Team Spirit * Reduced healing from 100-270 to 60-230 All Star Throw * Increased mana cost from 50-70 to 50-110 * Increased range from 8.5 to 10 Bing Bang Boom * Increased mana cost from 40-60 to 50-90 * Decreased splash damage 30-70(+30% AD) to 30-50(+20% AD) * Decreased damage to towers from -25% to -35% Vaultrun * Increased cooldown from 18/17/16/15/14 to 24/22/20/18/16 Bruno Joe Glorious Dash * Increased damage from 25-115(+10%-30% AD) to 50-150(+20-60% AD) Champion’s Knee * Increased stun duration from 0.5/0.75/1.0 to 0.75/1.0/1.25 Kru’El Pestilence * Damage on death explosion (for Kru’el only) increased from 20% to 35% of target’s max health in magic damage Malevolent Grasp * Spell Power ratio from 25% to 45% * Snare duration from 1.25/1.5/1.75/2/2.25 to 1/1.25/1.5/1.75/2 Cesspool * Cooldown from 14 at all levels to 14/13.5/13/12.5/12 * Damage from 20/30/40/50/60 per second to 35/45/55/65/75 per second Constriction * Stun duration from 0.5 at all levels to 0.5/1/1.5 Elroc Thrashing Anger * Now deals magic damage instead of physical * Increased damage from 20/30/40/50/60 to 35/45/55/65/75(+40% SP) * Now stuns for 1 second per hit. This effect cannot occur more than once every 5 seconds. Skippard Strength of Exile * Increased scaling from +30%/+50%(courageous) SP to +50%/+75%(courageous) SP Cottontail * In-game model has been updated. Sword of Mana * +45 attack, +250 Mana, +15% Cooldown Reduction (Clarity - Your basic attacks deal an additional 25 magic damage and restore 15 mana) * General performance has been improved across devices. * Improvements in Voice Chat performance.